


Room 308

by AWF



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Kissing, Motel Setting, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Summary: It's always nice to stop at a nice hotel while traveling. Trainer Cam is enjoying a nice hot shower after spending a few days on the road, but he's not the only one who wants to wash off. Shower sex is best sex.
Kudos: 33





	Room 308

The lock on the hotel room door clicked as Cam stuck his keycard in the receptacle. He turned the knob and shouldered the door open. It had been several days since Cam last had the chance to stay somewhere that actually had a bed, and, more importantly, a  _ shower _ . It was getting to the point where he was starting to catch whiffs of himself. He felt sorry for anyone he had walked too close to once he got to town.

But he was here now, and that's all that mattered. Cam closed the door behind himself and immediately tosses his backpack onto the big bed in the middle of the room. He didn't even pause to appraise his room. All Cam had on his mind was how good a long, how shower was going to feel.

He was so busy undoing the buttons on his shirt that he didn't even notice the little red and white ball roll out of his backpack and off the side of the bed. A quiet click came from the far side of the bed, followed by a flash or brilliant red light, but Cam heard nor saw either because he was already headed into the bathroom with his undershirt pulled halfway over his head.

Cam tossed the dirty sleeveless shirt on the floor and reached straight for the tub. He grabbed the knob and gave it a three good, solid turns. Baths were nice, but showers were where it was at, so Cam flipped the lever on the diverter to shut off the tub spout and send the water up to the shower head. The round, perforated fixture coughed and spit a bit of air out of the line before hissing to life with a steady stream of already steaming out water. Sweet.

Wasting no time at all, Cam unfastened his pants and dropped them to the floor. One of the best things about staying at a hotel for the night was not having to worry about where he left his dirty laundry. He aimlessly kicked his trousers by the door, quickly followed by a pair or white and gray socks and a pair of white boxers with heart prints on then.

He might have been in a hurry, but Cam still had to stop and appreciate the sight of himself in the mirror. He didn't have that skinny, soyboy figure that seemed to be 'in style’, but he was definitely attractive. Cam had the body of a  _ man _ . A  _ manly _ man. Cam flexed his broad shoulders as he gazed at his naked reflection. It wasn't gay if it was your own body, right? The only  _ imperfection _ Cam ever worried over was the fist shaped tattoo inked into his right chest. The thing was nothing more than a reminder of a life he wished to leave as far behind as he could. But that's a story for another time.

Done admiring himself, Cam turned round and pulled the curtain back. He was assaulted by a cloud of thick steam that had been hiding behind the wall of thin plastic. This was going to be a  _ good _ shower. He put one leg over the side of the tub, then the other. His muscles tensed when the hot water hit his body, but they quickly relaxed under the gentle massage of the stream. This was going to be a  _ very _ good shower.

Cam soaked for a while. A minute, two, five.. He wasn't exactly keeping track of time, but after a while he decided he might as well behind his scrub. A fist sized loofah, or as Cam liked to call them, one of those super bubbly shower things, hung from a wall mounted shower basket. Nice. Cam grabbed it, poured a little body wash on it from the travel size bottle also conveniently sitting on the shower basket, and started rubbing it all over his body.

Within moments, Cam was covered in a layer of soapy goodness. It felt absolutely fantastic to wash off the last few days worth of stank that he’d accumulated while traveling. Cam reached for the shower head so he could change the angle and rinse off, and that's when he felt it.

His sixth sense kicked into overdrive. It was like a ping on the back of his mind, a warning that something was amiss. Cam froze. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure standing on the other side of the shower curtain. Cam ever so slowly moved his hand from the shower head to the edge of the corner. He took a long, slow breathe, and then snatched the curtain back.

It was no stranger staring back at him. Cam was quite familiar with the big red eyes and that goofy grin. It was his Gardevoir, somehow out of her Pokeball. Cam’s expression softened when he saw her beaming at him like that. “Oh, it's just you,” he said as his mouth curled into a half-smile.

The smile on Gardevoir’s face brightened even more. She was sort of swaying back and forth with her arms crossed behind her slender back. Cam knew this game. She was trying to hide something, but she was too eager to show him what it was.

“Alright, alright.” Cam rolled his eyes at her little dance. “What do you have?”

Gardevoir could hardly contain her excitement anymore. She held her hands out to show er trainer what she had found. It was a small, clear bottle full of a opaque bluish liquid, with a flower logo sticker stuff on the front of it.

Cam knew what was in the little bottle the moment he saw it. “Shampoo?”

Gardevoir replied with an enthusiastic nod.

Well, Cam couldn't blame her. She’d been away from civilization as long as he had and was past due for a good scrubbing too. “Ok, get in,” he said as he pushed the shower curtain a little farther back.

Gardevoir began to climb in but stopped short when she stuck her arm under the water. She quickly pulled her hand back and pouted. Gardevoir turned her baleful eyes over to her trainer as she rubbed the spot where the water had hit her arm with her other hand.

“Stop being such a baby.” Cam reach over and grabbed his Gardevoir by the hand. “It's not  _ that _ hot.” He gave her one good tug and pulled her into the shower. She squealed and started flailing her arms around so wildly that Cam had to take a step back to keep from getting slapped. “Are you done yet,” he asked when she finally started to calm down.

Gardevoir turned her head over her shoulder and gave Cam a scowl. She thought her actions had been perfectly justified. He had the water  _ way _ too hot. That's what Gardevoir originally thought, but, now that she had some time get used to the temperature, she didn't mind.

She turned back around to face the front of the shower. In all her flailing, she had managed not to lose the little bottle of shampoo, so she held it up where Cam could see and have it a little shake.

Cam heaved a reluctant sigh. His Pokemon was acting like a spoiled brat. Probably because he always spoiled her. So he plucked the little bottle from her hand and set it on the hanging basket. “You're the worst. You know that, right?”

The worst? Surely, he wasn't talking about her. She turned her head enough for him to see her sticking her tongue out. Cam Just placed a hand on top of her green haired nogging and spun it back around so he could work on wetting it down.

A smug smile crept across Gardevoir's face as her trainer worked his fingers through her hair. She felt him squeeze out a dollop of shampoo on her head, and then resumed massaging her scalp. Gardevoir closed her eyes and practically melted as Cam worked the flowery scented solution into her hair. She was in her own little steamy heaven at that moment.

For what it was worth, Cam didn't mind the fact that she had barged in on his shower. It was supposed to have been  _ his _ time to kick back and relax, but what the hell. It was pretty relaxing washing her hair for her, and he kind of liked the company.

Cam thought he had soaped her hair up enough, so he adjusted the shower head again so he could rinse her off. He tilted her head to one side, then the other, to make sure he rinsed all the shampoo out. There was nothing worse than getting out of the shower only to realize you still had bubbles in your hair. Cam watched the suds run down the back of Gardevoir’s head and chased them with his hands. He rubbed them off her shoulders, then started following them down the curve of her back, especially spending attention to the round red horn that protruded from her back.

Bliss. That was the best word to describe how Gardevoir felt. The how water had soothed all the stress out of her muscles, and having her trainer running his thumbs down her spine was making her feel as tingly as if she had just taken an electric attack. Gardevoir had no objections when he started caressing her lower back. She took a deep breathe of hot, steamy air, then sighed the longest sigh that any Gardevoir had ever sighed. She didn't even care that he was putting his hand-

Gardevoir’s big red eyes popped open with a start when she felt her trainer’s fingers slide under the frills at her waist. He put his hand over her bottom and gave it a firm squeeze, causing her to make a surprised gasp. She turned back and looked up at him as he felt her up. He grinned when he caught her eyes. It didn't take a psychic type to tell what he was thinking!

She snuck a quick glance down, and, just like she thought, he was completely erect. She whipped her head back around and blushed, being as modest as she was and all, but it was too late, she had seen it, and now she couldn't get the image out of her head. She bit her lip and slowly looked back again, just to peek.

Cam caught her peeking and asked, “Like what you see?” He smiled mischievously at her as she did her best to avert her eyes and decided to continue teasing her. He lowered his head until his face was close to hers as he slowly slid his fingers between her thighs and whispered, “Did you think I wasn't going to fuck you?”

Gardevoir's eyes went wide when she felt his finger slide into her. Her legs instinctively moved apart a few inches, allowing him easier access to her, and he was quick to accept the invitation. Cam moved his hand lower and pushed a second finger into his Pokemon.

If Cam thought the water was not, the inside of Gardevoir's cunt was even hotter, and she wasn't even a fire type! He speared her with his fingers nice and slow at first, taking his time to enjoy every bit of her. She was already so wet, and he knew it wasn't just because of the water. Her muscles were contracting and squeezing his fingers with eager hunger. Sure, Gardevoir were empathic Pokemon, and she might have only been so aroused because she was picking up on  _ his _ arousal. Whatever the reason, she was as wet as he was hard. There was only one solution.

“Bend over,” he said. She didn't need to be told twice. Gardevoir lowered her body, put her hands on the shower wall, and kicked her hips out. Cam grunted his approval at the way Gardevoir was presenting herself. “That looks amazing.”

Gardevoir reached back with one hand to grab the skirt-like frill that was laying over her backside and pulled it to the side.  _ There _ it was! Gardevoir may have had a slender build, but she had a nice, round tookus hidden under her 'dress’, not the mention a puffy little cunt.

“That looks even  _ better _ ,” he added.

Cam didn't know of any other Pokemon trainers felt the same way about their companions as he did. He also didn't care. It didn't matter to his mind or his penis that he was looking at a Pokemon. She was his friend, she had a sex body, and he was about to fuck her, that was all that mattered.

“You ready,” he asked as he guided his stiff cock towards the slit between her legs. She nodded and put her hand back on the wall to brace herself.

Well, if she was wet enough to take two fingers so easily, she was wet enough to take the rest of him. Cam put one hand on her waist and used the other to line himself up. He slowly pushed his hips forward and pressed the head of his penis against her. Gardevoir shuddered as Cam’s cock pushed its way past her lips. One inch, then two, three.. and second later and he had pushed the entire length of his cock into her.

Cam gave the side of her creamy white ass a good slap before putting his other hand up on her waist. He slowly pulled himself back until he was almost out of her, and then pushed back in. Gardevoir made a sound akin to a moan and clenched her muscles. Cam gave her a few more slow, deep strokes before finally pushing himself in especially deep and holding it there.

“Ok, girl,” he said is a whispery voice. “Here it comes.”

Gardevoir braced herself. Here it comes, indeed. Cam used his grip on her waist as leverage to pull her back against himself and shifted into high gear. The water was spraying right where their two bodies met, so each thrust was met with a loud, wet smack. Gardevoir thought it was a little embarrassing for a moment, but she didn't dwelling on it too long because her trainer was reaming her too good for her to care. Cam didn't care about it at all. As a matter of fact, she started giving it to her a little bit harder just to see how loud he could be. Hopefully no one was staying in the adjacent room, or the hotel has some pretty thick walls, because they were being  _ very _ loud.

“You like that, don't you,” he asked as he kept pounding away. She definitely did, so much so that she was barely able to nod her reply. Cam liked it too. A lot. He hadn't been expecting a quick shower fuck when he got to the hotel, but he was suddenly very glad that his Gardevoir had decided to join him.

Likewise, she hadn't had any intentions of getting stuff with human dick. She had just wanted her hair washed. But now she was moving her hips in perfect rhythm with his thrusts.  _ She _ was the Pokemon, but  _ he _ was fucking her like an animal. And she loved every second of it.

Cam eventually slid a hand up her side and wrapped it around the front of her body. He pulled her away from the wall, closer to himself, without slowing his pace. She curved her back so she could rest her head against his muscular chest while he fucked her. That's exactly what he wanted her to do. Her lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers.

She didn't care that his wet hair was sticking to the sides of her face, or that he had his tongue on her mouth. She kissed him back, her trainer, her friend, and her lover. She drew a sharp lungful of air through her nose as he slid his other hand down the front of her waist. He parted her thick lips with his fingers, exposing her sensitive clit to the hot shower water. If  _ that _ wasn't enough, put managed to get one free finger right on top of it and started rubbing her in quick little circles. He caressed her chest with his other hand. She wasn't exactly well endowed, but she had some soft little curves that fit perfectly in his hand.

Cam fondled and fucked her while their game of tongue tag went on, but he knew he would finish soon. He could tell by the quickness of her breathe that she would soon, so he helped her out. He gave her breast one last squeeze and moved his hand a lower, gently rubbing the front side of her red horn. It was that part of a Gardevoir that they used to sense the feelings of other beings and it was  _ extremely _ sensitive. Especially when the feeling it was currently picking up were  _ his _ .

She couldn't take it anymore. She moaned into his mouth as she tried to press her legs together. Cam put his thumb and finger over her little clit and gave it a sharp pinch and drove himself into her one last time. He was done too. He came, and he came  _ hard _ , shooting wave after wave of his semen into her eagerly pulsing pussy. There they stood, locked together in orgasmic ecstasy for the better part of a minute, until both of their bodies were done throbbing and twitching.

“That was.. pretty good.” Cam was still trying to catch his breath. Gardevoir just smiled and nodded. Her own heart was still beating a hundred miles an hour. She reached her hand behind his head and pulled him down for another long kiss.

Whew. Cam was spent. That had been fun, bit unexpected. He knew he was  _ definitely _ going to sleep good tonight. He eased back until his still mostly rigid cock slid out of her. At least they didn't make too big of a mess, since they had done it in the shower.

Gardevoir reached down and sort of splashed a little of the running water over herself to rinse off any of his cum that might have leaked out, because she liked to keep herself nice and clean. Then she spun around and have her trainer a big beaming grin of thanks.

“Anytime,” he said, returning the smile. And then he noticed. She was swaying again, and had her hands behind her back. Cam raised a suspicious eyebrow at her and asked, “What is it this time..?”

Gardevoir smiled and held her hands out again. She was holding another little bottle, much like the one from before, with the same logo on it and everything.

Cam gave it one look and said, “Conditioner??”


End file.
